Dog Biscuits
by NeverQuiteFinished
Summary: James has a secret, or at least he thinks he does. Carlos finds him in the act, and joins him, turning a simple secret act into much, much more.


Dog Biscuits

James was pretty. Everyone knew that. He was tall, well-groomed, muscular, and well, just pretty overall. He had a good attitude, a bubbly personality, and swag. He had _a lot_ of swag. But there was one thing, one thing he had that not many people knew.

James had a secret, a deep, dark secret that he knew would ruin him if people found out. Under his bed, he kept a stash of bacon and cheese flavored dog biscuits. He couldn't help it! Ever since that crazed fan boy had locked him in a dog cage with a dish full of dog biscuits, he had become addicted to the stuff. He'd shared them with Carlos, but after that day told everybody that had seen him with the box, including his best friends, that it was a joke and he didn't really eat any of them.

His friends knew better, but they decided to act as if they believed him and let the whole thing go. They knew his secrets, secrets like how it takes two plus hours for the brunette to achieve his perfect level of pretty, how he still slept with his baby blanket, and how he shaved his legs regularly and wasn't "naturally hairless" like he told other people. It was common knowledge among the four that they kept each other's secrets, and James was more than thankful for this.

One day, when he was being careless, James took his box of treats out from under his bed and sat on the floor of his and Carlos' room enjoying a handful. He ate one, two, three biscuits before realizing his roommate standing by the door looking at him with an amused look on his face.

"Hi." Carlos said with a smile.

"Um… Hi." James responded, his mouth full of bacon cheesy goodness. He wasn't expecting to be caught so easily and although he knew Carlos knew, he still felt ashamed, so naturally his cheeks turned a bright red. His shorter friend looked at him with an arched eyebrow and asked, "What ya doin'?" very much like Isabella asks Phineas. James looked down at his box and back up at Carlos and attempted to assuage the situation by saying, "Nothing, what you doing?"

Carlos giggled. "Dude, I so caught you." He said.

"No you didn't!" James retorted defensively, and he instinctively shoved the biscuits back under his bed. It was much too late by then and he knew he was hopelessly trapped. Carlos just laughed it off and walked over to join his best friend on the floor. As he sat down he noticed James was looking at him quizzically. It was funny to Carlos that James thought he was going to crucify him for eating dog biscuits. Carlos actually thought they were quite tasty, but he knew why James would be so freaked out. Clearly the tall brunette thought eating dog food wasn't 'cool' enough.

"It's ok, dude." Carlos reassured him. He placed a hand on James' shoulder and winked at him. "I love those things." James exhaled, unaware that he was even holding his breath, and reached for the box under his bed.

"Want one?" he asked his band mate.

"Hell yeah!" Carlos accepted the treat and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. James laughed at the silliness of his friend and joined him in popping a whole biscuit in his mouth. When they finished chewing, Carlos turned to face James and looked directly into his hazel eyes. "Why did you feel like you had to hide this from us?" he asked with sincerity in his voice.

James looked at the floor, cheeks reddening once more. "I didn't want you guys to think I was weird." He said.

"Dude, we already _know _you're weird." Carlos poked James on his side and caused the pretty boy to squeal and squirm away. He was very ticklish. "Besides, we totally knew already, we were just waiting for you to come clean."

James laughed once more. He scratched the back of his head, unsure as to what to say next. He didn't know how to thank his friend for being so awesome.

"No judgment here." Carlos said as he munched on another treat. James loved the way the Latino ate. He always made a mess (that frustrated Mamma Knight) and got crumbs and stains all over his clothes. He reached over and wiped a few crumbs away from Carlos' purple shirt, feeling his strong body tense under his touch. Carlos was always quick to get embarrassed and James always knew just how to do it in record time. He decided, since Carlos had so rudely barged in on him during his snack time, he would pay him back by making him more embarrassed than he'd ever been.

He brushed the crumbs off and moved his hand towards his friend's cheek. He proceeded to clean off any remaining food and while in the area caress his lips slightly. Carlos shivered and backed away quickly which made James grin.

"What—what are you doing man?" Carlos asked timidly. He knew very well what James was up to, for some reason the brunette loved to make him hot and bothered. A sick, sick game Carlos thought.

"Just… cleaning you off." James said with a wink which made Carlos blush. He looked so cute and innocent; it was all James could do to keep himself from lunching forward and ravishing poor sweet Carlos into submission. But he contained himself, wanting his game to last a little longer. "You're a little slob Carlitos." He laughed and Carlos turned an even deeper shade of pink. It was at this sight that James decided to raise it to the next level.

He looked lovingly at Carlos and used a mockingly sweet voice to say, "You got crumbs on your lips, dude . . . Here, let me get them for you." Carlos froze as he felt James begin to lick him. His hot tongue was tracing circles around the corners of mouth and soon enough Carlos was having trouble breathing. All the heat in his body began accumulating south of his waistline and James grinned as he noticed his actions were making his friend hard. A small, cunning giggle left James' lips and he placed a soft kiss on Carlos' cheek.

"You like that?" He asked softly and Carlos, at a loss for words, simply nodded his head. He had his eyes closed and although he knew this was going way further than it ever had gone before, he didn't dare make James stop. He loved the feeling of James' lips on his skin, the scent radiating from the muscular boy, a combination of 'Cuda Man Spray and various hair products. It was sweet, and Carlos couldn't get enough of it. "Good…" James whispered into his ear, and slowly, without warning he drew Carlos into a sweet kiss.

Carlos had a feeling it was coming but it still surprised him to feel his lips on James'. He let the shock wash away and he slowly drifted his eyes into a close, letting himself be consumed by the sweet taste. Bacon and cheese biscuits were definitely better than corndogs now.


End file.
